


Not a Doll

by defeatedbyabridge



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 23:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defeatedbyabridge/pseuds/defeatedbyabridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet moment, after the violence and the fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Doll

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CurryJolokia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurryJolokia/gifts), [borrowedphrases](https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/gifts).



> (AU where the betrayal never happened, the fall never happened, Basco's part of the crew.)

After the fight with Zangyack, Basco had come after Marvelous with fire in his eyes and promises of pain on his lips. 

Marvelous wasn't sure if that was meant as a reward or a punishment, because he'd pulled another risky stunt in destroying the Sgormin today, but then again he'd pulled another risky stunt in destroying the Zangyack today. Didn't matter, anyway. Whatever they called it, what he'd just done with Basco had been good.

Damn good.

Marvelous smiled, as he looked down at the tousled head pressed up against his thigh. He began neatening Basco's hair, gently, carefully, absentmindedly, as he looked out the porthole. Basco murmured something in his sleep. Guessing what it was, Marvelous murmured back, "I love you, too." 

This was the closest he came to peace. Contentment. Spending time with Basco like this, all barriers stripped away -- well, most of them. He kept stroking Basco's hair as he looked out at the stars.

He felt, more than saw, one of Basco's eyes opening, so he looked down properly. 

"'m not a doll," Basco said grumpily. 

"I know." 

He kept stroking his hair. Basco fought it, but his eye closed again. Marvelous grinned. 

Basco bit him. Not hard, but not gently, either. 

Marvelous swatted Basco on the back of the head, then went back to stroking.

Yes. It might not be a peace that worked for everyone, but it was damn good for him.


End file.
